Choices
by kittyboolady1
Summary: Fawn and Frost are loners on a mission. With Fawn pregnant, they need to find a home. They face danger and when they meet the Clans, they have to make serious choices. T just in case. Better than it sounds, just read the first chapter to test it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Fawn opened her eyes to a pair of ice blue ones.

"Good morning!" Frost smiled at her.

"Morning!" She murmured drowsily.

She looked at her mate. His white coat was ruffled after running.

"Why don't you let me run? I can get food sometime." She grumbled.

"Fawn, you know why. Those kits are important and you know it. Soon we'll find a place to call home." Frost assured her.

Fawn grumbled. Her brown-black fur was dirty and she couldn't find the strength to get up.

She opened one eye. She only saw brown fur. Fawn wished that Frost was all brown. At least then she would always know that those legs were his.

"Come on, get up." Frost commanded.

Fawn stretched and began to walk with him. "You're beautiful."

Fawn blushed at the compliment. She was happy that cats had fur and least now he couldn't see how red her skin was.

"I could make a poem about you." Frost grinned at her.

"Oh really." Fawn smiled back.

"Oh Fawn! Oh Fawn! Whose eyes are bright, pale emeralds that glitter day or night. Whose fur is brown-black, never looking dirty."

Fawn was having a fit at this. "I told you so."

"Let's keep walking!" The two cats ran and ran until something distracted them.

Fawn looked at the bushes in front of her. There was something moving.

"Frost, look!" She hissed.

Her mate stared at the bush. Two sapphire eyes appeared.

Then two more pairs.

Three grey cats stepped out of the bush. Their fur was ragged and scars were on every part of them.

These cats were fighters. _Oh great._ Frost thought.

The three approached. One spoke.

"I am Sly. These are my brothers, Cunning and Crafty."

"How do you do?" Frost asked with no emotion.

"We're fine. Tell us what are you doing here." Sly asked.

"We're looking…" Frost began.

"For a cat. She's black with deep amber eyes. She can kill quickly and cause great pain to all." Fawn finished.

The brothers looked at each other, uncertainty in their eyes but confidence regained.

"Well, that's too bad because when we're done with you, you're gonna wish that you never tried searching."

All three leapt into action. But they were faster.

Fawn headed for Sly. She jumped onto him, knocking the wind out of him.

She could see Frost digging his claws into Crafty, Cunning, lying on the ground, injured.

Finally, she had him with her claws at his throat.

"She lives in a small hut. At the edge of town, it's cosy and she calls to home." Sly gasped.

Fawn narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't come near us again."

With that, the Slick brothers ran into the woods.

Frost nuzzled her throat. "That was amazing! Well Done!" He purred.

She nuzzled back. "We should this cat. Maybe she'll share her home with us."

"Maybe. It's lucky there's a cat that is like the one that you described." Frost chuckled.

"A black tabby she-cat with deep amber eyes that is an amazing fighter, I'm not surprised. She's probably more dangerous than the brothers!" Fawn exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Frost smiled as they ran further into the woods.

**So, did you like it? I thought it was quite good, considering I'm ill with a cold. Please review!**

**The Victorious Elf xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

"Frost, where are we?" Fawn asked.

They had gone through the forest and now all they could see was a big black path with metal monsters zooming across it.

"I don't know." Frost replied.

They stepped onto the path, quickly coming off.

"Those could kill us!" Fawn squealed.

"Calm down, Fawn! Wait until they're gone." Frost told her.

"Then what?" She asked grumpily.

"Then run." Frost told her.

_Easy for him to say. He's a fast runner and last time I checked he's not heavily pregnant._ Fawn grumbled in her mind.

There was a slight pause and Frost ran across.

"Come on!" He yelled but his voice was lost in the wind.

Fawn saw the monsters as dogs. As soon as they go, run for your life.

They went and she ran. For herself, her unborn children, her life and theirs.

She made it! She released an exhausted sigh.

"Well done. Let's rest for a moment."

Fawn collapsed, glad to finally have some peace.

"I think we're close. I can see homes after this wood." Frost told her.

Fawn's ears perked up. A brook!

"Follow me!" She smiled, leaping towards it.

She lapped up the water. It was too warm.

She jumped into the water, swimming.

"I don't know how you like it." Frost grumbled.

Fawn came to rest at the riverbed.

The two looked at each other for a long time.

"I never noticed that your nose was black." Frost told her.

Her fur felt hot, despite the coolness of the pool.

"It always has been. I never really knew my parents but I seem to recall my mother telling me it was a trait of my father's."

There was a brief silence.

"I never noticed that tear in your left ear." She told him. "What happened?"

"There was a group of vicious cats before either of us were born. They were named BloodClan. As a kit, I remember seeing the remaining members. They went their separate ways but they still stayed together.

"There was a row and I asked one of them what was happening. He was called Smoke and he had gray fur and soft brown eyes. He became a sort of father figure to me. Then there was a fight. They killed Smoke and I killed them."

Fawn shuddered at the story. "Why was there a fight?"

"Some wanted a leader, others didn't. We didn't want one. We didn't want a repeat of BloodClan." Frost said, his eyes glazed, as if in another world.

"Shall we keep moving?"

"Yes." Frost replied.

…….

It started to rain.

"Look, there's a barn." Fawn cried.

The two ran towards it.

They settled inside in a happy way.

They snuggled up, sharing their warmth.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" A shape asked them.

Fawn looked at the cat. He was short and stout with white and brown fur and light emerald eyes like hers.

He looked at her with a sense of recognition. "Do I know you?"

"I don't think so." She shook her head. He had a black nose.

"Well, my name's Flare if you're wondering and I live here with my mate and brother."

"I'm Fawn and this is Frost. We're only here for the night. We won't be any hassle."

"Fawn… You know, I'm sure I know you."

"Me too." She said. _From ages ago. _

"Stay for the night and say goodbye in the morning but go before my brother comes back."

"We will." Frost said.

As they fell asleep, Fawn realized where she recognized Flare from.

From 14 moons ago…

**Cliffhanger! But don't worry, I love writing too much to stop writing this story! Please review.**

**The Victorious Elf xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

The sunlight entered the barn slowly.

Fawn gave a yawn at the sky. She nudged Frost.

"Frost? Frost, wake up!" She hissed.

"What?" He asked.

"We have to go remember." Fawn looked into his icy orbs.

Frost got up and walked over to Flare with Fawn.

Flare and his mate were already awake.

"Ah, my friends. This is my mate, Rose."

Fawn looked at the she-cat. The two she-cats both gasped.

Fawn looked at the she-cat's black fur then at her ice blue eyes.

"Mother?"

"Fawn?"

They asked each other at exactly the same time.

"It is you." Rose whispered. "But how…"

"We needed shelter for the night and I figured out that Flare must be father." Fawn told her.

"How did you know he was your father?"

"His eyes are like mine and he has the black nose."

The three nuzzled each other with overwhelming happiness.

"You were the only kit I ever had that lived. Your brother died and when you didn't open your eyes, we thought…" Rose trailed off.

"That's why you left. But if you thought I was dead, why tell me about Flare?" Fawn asked.

"I hoped that if you heard your mother speaking to you then maybe you would wake up." Rose whispered.

Frost looked at Flare. "May we stay?"

"WHO ARE YOU?" An angry voice said.

They all turned around.

A large muscular brown and white tom glared at the scene.

His unusual red eyes blazed. His ear was torn and there was a scar across his left eye.

"Calm, brother." Flare spoke.

_Brother? _Fawn thought.

"Who are they?" He snarled.

"This is Fawn, my only child and her mate, Frost."

The big tom instantly cooled down.

"Hello, I am Gaze."

_Ironic…_

And Fawn had kits and they all lived happily ever after.

If only it had been as easy as that but I'm afraid not.

Rose wanted them to leave. She told them that she had made a grave mistake of staying with her parents for so long.

"This place you mention with this cat… It is close to our next destination. An old place where horses once roamed. We shall permanently settle there." Rose told them.

With the goodbyes said, they walked away, the bodies in Fawn's stomach becoming more and more ready to come out.

**Okay, that wasn't a great chapter. But the next one is better again. Anyone notice a ripped Lemony Snicket off a bit in one line?**

**The Victorious Elf xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

The cold wind blew fiercely as Fawn dragged her body further towards her destination.

"It's too cold!" Fawn complained.

"We have to get to those houses sometime this year." Frost told her.

Fawn groaned. This was by far the most miserable minute of her life.

"This is really tiring." She moaned.

"Stop complaining! There's one of those pretend woods that Twolegs play in up there. They have shelter." Frost told her.

Fawn ran. She couldn't stand the cold any longer. The sooner she was sheltered, the better.

Frost soon caught up with her, bounding with her.

The cold was thinning, as if it had decided it would do them a favour.

The wind stopped blowing and they found themselves under a bench.

Fawn looked at her surroundings. She was surrounded by flowers and grass. The only other thing under the bench, other than Frost and herself, was a newspaper.

"That was tiring!" She puffed.

"It was so fun! How can you hate running? It's the second best thing ever after you." Frost grinned.

"How can you hate water? I think swimming is the second best thing ever."

"And running is about to become third best." Frost smiled, looking at Fawn's pregnant stomach.

The newspaper moved and under it lay a grey cat with mischievous yellow eyes.

"Yo, I'm Blur." The cat said.

"Nice to meet you, Blur. I'm Fawn and this is Frost."

" 'Sup?" He asked Frost.

Fawn looked at him. He seemed to know the place well.

"Do you know where we can find a black tabby she-cat with deep-"

"Amber eyes? Yeah, sure, I do, what's it to you."

"Blur, we need to find her."

He narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"Don't ask me why!!!" Fawn screeched.

"Gees, you're fiery, aint ya?" Blur commented.

"Blur, she has a home for us and our children." Fawn told him happily.

"I don't see no kids, lady." Blur told her.

"We're going to have kids." Frost smiled at Fawn. "We just want to have a place for them to stay."

Blur inspected the couple. "You guys sure is a mismatch couple, aint ya? She's all happy and fiery and you're all friendly and loving, huh? Still, I hope the kids are just like the two of yous."

"So will you tell us where we-"

"Can locate her? Usually, I need payment but as you guys is nice I give you it free. She lives in a red hut about, uh, other end of the park. This is a big park. I hope you twos can find it. Stop of at a bench tonight. There's always one of us that will be there."

"Thank you, Blur." Fawn told him.

They walked away. It was getting late and they needed to get as far across the park as possible.

…….

They arrived at a bench and like Blur said, there was a cat there.

The cat told them he was leaving but that it was nice meeting them.

Fawn and Frost started to dream.

But a growl interrupted Fawn's dreams.

She looked at the red animal and shook Frost.

"What is it?" He mumbled.

"Fox."

**Cliffhanger! Ha ha! I thought that was quite good. Did you like Blur and his New York accent? It was part New Yorker, part Street and part Mafia. Please review!**

**The Victorious Elf xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously_

"_Frost, wake up!"_

"_What is it?"_

"_Fox."_

……………………_._

Fawn looked into the creature's black, savage eyes.

They were filled with fear, angry and protection.

"_Stop!" _Frost screamed.

Fawn looked at him. "Did you just, uh, speak fox?"

"_We mean no harm!" _Frost told her.

The fox spoke back to him in the strange language.

"She thinks we want to take her children." Frost told her.

Fawn thought. She had once learnt some fox. Perhaps she could help. "_Why would we do that?"_

The fox shrugged uncertain.

"_My name is Chestnut." _The fox told them.

"_Frost and Fawn." _Frost replied.

"_Come." _Chestnut signalled.

Fawn followed, wondering where they were going.

"_These are my pups. I couldn't bear to lose them." _Chestnut told them, her eyes filled with overwhelming love and affection.

"_We would never take them." _Frost told her. "_Fawn is expecting."_

Chestnut smiled. _"I wish you happiness."_ Chestnut grinned.

"_Thank you." _Fawn replied.

"_We must go. Goodbye." _Frost told her.

As they left the den, Fawn asked him a question that had nibbling at her brain.

"Why didn't you tell me you spoke fluent fox?" Fawn asked him.

Frost sighed. "I'm part fox you see, and Smoke wanted me to learn the language."

"Did you ever have any siblings?" Fawn asked him.

"Yes. She was called Spark. I remember hating her. She had eyes like mine and her pelt was brown with white legs. But then she fell into paint and her coat was stained red."

"What happened to her?" Fawn asked.

"She went to live with Twolegs. She would come back to visit now and again. But she was a snob and absolutely the most self obsessed idiot ever." Frost smiled. He seemed to like not liking his sister.

"Are we sleeping or continuing to look for that cat?" Fawn asked. She wanted to find warmth as soon as possible. The sun had only just risen and it was freezing.

"Let's keep looking." Frost decided.

…………………

"Can you help me?" A frail ginger and brown cat asked.

"With what?" Fawn asked.

"I need to find my daughter. I'm blind you see." The old cat laughed wearily.

"Sure. What does she look like?" Frost asked.

Fawn gave him a death glare.

"She's ginger tabby with a white underbelly, pale green eyes and a torn right ear. I wasn't always blind and I saw her as a kit. Her ear was torn in a fight with her brother." The old cat chuckled.

Fawn laughed as well. "Boys are boisterous, aren't they?"

The cat chuckled again. "They certainly are. Now, what are your names?"

"Mine's Fawn and my mate's is Frost."

"Nice to meet ya, Fawn and Frost. My name's Ice, on account of my eyes. My daughter's name is Smoky."

"What lovely names!" Frost smiled.

"Why, thank you. I like to think so too." Ice chuckled.

"Oh, I think I see your daughter, sir." Frost told him.

"Daddy! Why did you go off like that?" Smoky asked her Father.

"I thought I was with you, dear. Then I couldn't smell your lovely scent." Ice replied.

"Thank you for helping, folks. What can I do to help?" Smoky asked.

"Is there a red…"

"Hut? Sure right there behind me. Thanks again. Have a good day!"

Fawn looked at the hut and cautiously stepped inside…

**Did you like Ice? I thought he was pretty awesome. He wasn't planned to come into the story but then I thought of it and he seemed to awesome to not include. Did you like Smoky? She was ditzy, huh? What about Chestnut? And we discover more about Frost's past. By the way, his sister is based on someone I know… Shouldn't have said that! I'm as ditzy as Smoky!**

**The Victorious Elf xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously_

_Fawn then stepped cautiously into the red hut_

………………………_._

Fawn looked into the hut. It was light inside but by playing with a string it could become dark.

"This is amazing!" Frost shouted.

The hut was filled with mice and straw.

Fawn was in shock. It was almost as if it was from a dream.

There was a hiss and a black shape attacked her.

Fawn fought savagely but this cat was good. Only slightly better. She was obviously weaker and less experienced but like Fawn, she was quick on her feet.

"Stop!" Frost shouted.

The fight had stopped. _For now at least. _Fawn thought.

"Who are you?" Fawn asked the she-cat. She had deep amber eyes and she was a black tabby. _Weird that we never knew her name only what she looked like._

"I am Tree. I live here. Now, who are you?" She hissed.

"We are Fawn and Frost." Fawn told her. "We want to stay here as well."

Tree looked at them. "You aren't going to hurt me, are you?" The fearful she-cat asked.

"No, of course not. You're quite timid, aren't you?" Frost said jokingly.

"Yes. It's nice to meet you. Let's get to know each other."

So, Fawn and Frost settled down to tell them their story.

"We met in a wood. It was late at night and Frost looked hungry. I had a huge rabbit and I offered to share it with him. He said yes. We talked and laughed and almost overnight, we became mates. In two days, we decided that we would be mates." Frost told her.

Fawn blushed, there was much love in his eyes! "What about you?"

"I was born here. I had two sisters, both older than me. They looked like me but with piercing grey eyes. My parents died and my sisters argued over who should own this place. My oldest sister, Dew, said that she was the oldest and the smartest so she should have it. My other sister, Whisker, said that she was the prettiest and the calmest and she should have it. Then I told them that I was wisest, I would make good decisions, I was pretty, toms would come to see us, I was the strongest, I would defend this place and that I was timid enough to not let us make bad choices."

Fawn looked at Tree with eyes of concern. Her life had been hard.

"A few moons ago, after my sisters had gone to live with their mates, did I meet mine. He was called Sly and we were in love. Then I had a kit named Truth. He was beautiful. A dark grey with lovely dirty brown eyes. Sly went away and when he came back, he took Truth. Truth still lives here and Sly and I are still in love but we live separate lives. We're still mates but he's gone away with his brothers again. Truth stays with Smoky and an old blind cat called Ice. Sly's visiting tonight. You'll meet him."

Fawn and Frost were gripped by the story. To them, it was obvious that Sly was a Slick brother. The Slick brother.

And he was coming tonight. Fawn didn't know much but she knew they were in for an interesting evening…

**Ok, I hope you like Tree. Sly is back in the next chapter. And he's better than ever. You wont see much of Truth but he is probably going to be in a book of his won at some point. Tree's a bit mucked up isn't she?**

**The Victorious Elf xxx**


End file.
